


浅藏于黑暗缝隙的爱

by prcbel



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 15:55:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18264578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prcbel/pseuds/prcbel
Summary: 恶魔作x神父李波（含有抹布左）李波碧池系、性丨经丨验丨丰富、身体是扶丨她！注意避雷！大量mob 要素！乱丨交要素！大概是游左幼驯染，后来二人因为一些原因分开，然后左忘记了作哥，多年后作哥回来找他，并且标记所有权的酱酱酿酿小故事。





	浅藏于黑暗缝隙的爱

恶魔坐在衣柜的顶上看着刚刚进门就呕吐不止的神父，那个平常身穿白衣，严谨地扣着所有扣子的男人，此刻衣服破烂不堪地挂在身上。在他踉跄进门的那一瞬间，恶魔就明白了在男人身上发生的事情。对方的身上还残留着狼人体液的气味，显然是在回家的路上被魔物强暴，估计还被按着中出了，不断有黏糊糊的液体顺着大腿根部滴在地上。

往日外表庄重而禁欲的男人，因为生理上的冲击而不断反胃，眼泪和呕吐物混杂着。

实在是太可怜了，名为藤木游作的恶魔从柜子上跃下，他不介意自己的猎物被别人先下嘴，但是玩成这样再还回来就不对了。游作打了两个响指，地上的污物和神父身体上的污物还有破碎的布条一起消失，他又凭空抽出一匹毛毯披在赤裸的人类身上。但是神父仍然在失神着，漂亮的金瞳无神地眯着，睫毛上还有点泪水。

恶魔用自己的尖牙咬破了指头，趁着伤口还没有那么快愈合，把还溢着血珠的手指插入神父的嘴里，“喂，听得到吗？revolver…？吞一下唾沫，把我的血吞下去你会好很多，听到了吗？”

唔，唔，神父含糊不清地发出声音，然后舌头一下一下地舔舐着游作的指尖，过了约摸一盏茶的时间才慢慢回过神来。

游作从他嘴里抽出自己的手指，上面的小口已经愈合，也不知道神父吃掉了多少血。恶魔的血液具有魔力，微量摄入的话是可以起到医疗的功能。尚且迷糊的青年从地上坐起来，毯子从他身上滑落，细小的疤痕蔓延在这个躯体上，乳首还依旧泛红，被魔物强暴的痕迹多多少少还残存着。

他终于抬起头打量眼前的家伙，瘦高的身体被黑色紧身衣裹住，橘红和金色交错的头发，高中生模样的脸，但是绿色的眼睛是却是猫一样的锥形瞳孔，更别提从额骨两侧有尖细的弧形兽角长出来……手指也是异于人类的样子，骨节暴起，指甲尖长。意识到这是一个恶魔的神父露出了慌乱的神情，下意识地想要在空荡荡的脖子上摸到不存在的十字架，游作看他手足无措的样子好心变了一个十字架递给他。

“谢谢，”即使这个时候也依然保持良好教养的神父顿了几秒才皱起眉头，“你怎么回事？为什么不怕十字架？”

恶魔笑了起来，“你呢？这个时候都这么有礼貌，怕不是被强奸的时候还会说谢谢。”

神父对他的冒犯没有生气，而是低声下气地，“如果你是想要强奸我的话现在就可以开始了，我不会反抗的，请你不要伤害我。”

真的是太可爱，不反抗甚至还会配合吗？说不定被操完还会关心施暴者有没有爽到呢。游作弯腰和他对视了几秒，碧色的的眼睛里印出神父revolver面无惧色的样子，恶魔抱起他，然后自顾自地走到没有拉窗帘的飘窗前把神父放了下去。这个位置的视野很好，一轮满月被云层遮去，也看不到什么星星，但是看下去这个乡镇的点点灯火倒是像星星一样。

“你只要配合我，他们就不会注意到你。”恶魔带着笑意对他说，神父点了点头应允。

“乖乖趴好了，把屁股撅起来。”神父一边嘟囔着好冷一边乖乖像犬一样趴着，把臀部朝着恶魔翘了起来。

游作便把灵活的恶魔尾巴探入他的后穴之中，虽然神父自己没有察觉，不过实际上这几天夜里恶魔都在睡奸他，因此那些肌肉凭着记忆在欢迎异物的进入。趁着正在扩张的功夫，恶魔把自己的手贴上神父的胯骨，又往上摸去，最终停留在他的乳房上。薄薄的一层软肉手感一般般，但是乳晕和乳头颜色却浅浅的，大小也是正适合夹在指间。

“这样的事情很舒服吧……来，神父大人，你叫什么名字？”

“鸿上。”神父像是撒娇一样把一只手覆在恶魔的手背上，纵容自己的奶头被肆意揉捏。果然是经验丰富啊。游作在心里感慨，这么多年没见，幼时的白月光现在已经长成不折不扣的碧池了，靠着自己的屁股来征服这一带的魔物，用自己的肉体换取小镇居民的安宁，怎么说，还真的是他会做得出来的事。

而且现在也是，乖乖用肉体讨好恶魔，报上自己的假名，一副“我都听你”的样子来哄骗恶魔，面色潮红地向他抛媚眼。游作掰过他的脸吻了上去，鸿上没有反抗，反而用手按住对方的后脑勺，然后自顾自地缠着恶魔的舌头吮吸。

游作把自己的尾巴从湿漉的穴内退出，拉开皮衣的裤链，对着那个大众魔物一致好评的肉穴插了进去。肉棒不知道碰到什么地方，估计是太爽了，神父被亲吻堵住了呻吟，喉咙里发出小声的哽咽。游作扶着他的腰防止他重心不稳，但是手贴上侧腰的时候，似乎又让身下过于敏感的神父感到舒爽。

游作也挺爽的，这比睡奸爽多了，睡奸的时候除了断断续续的呻吟，鸿上基本表现的和飞机杯没什么差别，还得游作自己握着他的小细腰抽插。现在这人熟练地晃着腰配合游作的节奏，故意收紧内壁让恶魔更爽一些，全身上下就像是发情了一样。

恶魔的生殖器比普通人类的大一些，整根肉棒的上翘弧度也比人类的更加夸张，前端的龟头形状也比人类的更尖些，而且游作现在还只是青春期正在长身体的时候，若是过几十年发育完毕恐怕身体各方面都会更明显有所成长。鸿上被魔物操多了，倒是对游作的阴茎适应良好，除了很喜欢这个大小以外，他还暗自期待了一下游作的射精量。

龟头一下一下顶在结肠口，但是又无法插进去，游作不耐烦地砸砸嘴，人类的身体又小又脆弱，倒不如让他恶魔化，这样既方便自己和他交配，又可以更好地绑定他的后半生，何乐不为？

但是此时已经有些飘飘然的神父自然是不知道恶魔的小算盘，还拿余光偷瞄在他身后挺动的游作。

不得不说，这个恶魔的长相正符合他的胃口。五官排列组合的比例可以说是非常完美了，尽管看起来没什么表情，但是鸿上仍然觉得他在轻轻地笑着。他虽然和各种各样的魔物都做过了，但是长得这么好看又温柔的家伙还是第一个。干脆要一下联系方式，方便日后再爽，鸿上在心里打定小算盘，但是碍于开口都是舒爽的呻吟，也没法问他要联系方式。

游作自然是知道鸿上在看着他，虽说不知道对方想的是哪出，但是恶魔的直觉让他明白自己是在被对方欣赏着，尽管只是肤浅地从外表欣赏。他将阴茎拔出，在神父疑问的目光中把他翻了一个面，打算用最普通的传教士体位上他。陷入情欲的人类却不喜欢大理石飘窗冰冷的温度，直接坐起来搂着恶魔哭诉太冰了不喜欢。

游作把他双腿掰开架在腰侧，然后拖着他屁股准备抱起来。鸿上虽然有点被欲望冲散理智，但还是赶紧拦着恶魔，“不行，不可以抱起来插。”

“为什么？”恶魔居高临下地看他，瞳孔危险地眯成一条缝。

“太重了啊！”鸿上毫不犹豫地说道，然后又小声嘟囔了什么上周那个魅魔想把我抱起来干结果腰闪了躺一个星期呢。

游作觉得更火了，他觉得他现在可以在魔物论坛里回答一下：被初恋当面扣绿帽子是什么体验。但是一码归一码，鸿上现在完全记不得那时候的事情，所以他还以为自己是单身状态也可以理解。恶魔宽宏大量没有和他计较，而是将他抱起来，“搂紧了。”男人很听话地搂着他脖子，手指埋进他的头发。恶魔看他抱稳了便将自己的阴茎再次探入那尚未合拢的肉穴。

得益于恶魔的力量远远超过普通魔物，游作感觉李波真的太轻了，这样子抱着插又很像在用飞机杯，那小穴连同深处的小嘴都在一下一下地往里面吸着他的肉棒，游作犹豫着要不要再捅得深一点，但是听着怀里的人的呻吟感觉他几乎已经是极限了。

“啊啊啊、太舒服了……恶魔、先生的..鸡巴、嗯…慢、一点？好、吗…”

“呃啊、鸡巴…顶到了、啊！里面、、唔、”

游作不得不放慢腰部挺动的速度去认真分辨他夹杂在呻吟里的请求，身体这么敏感、甬道又浅，就这样还给这里的魔物当精液便所。游作又气又无奈，抱着怀里的人边走边插，直接走到客厅的阳台。鸿上赤裸微汗的身体被晚风吹了就直往游作怀里缩，好一会才意识到游作已经把他抱到阳台的护栏旁边，并且他的大半个身体都在护栏外面。

“诶！等、等一下！”神父惊慌失措，手指无意识地拽紧游作的头发，“不要在这里做爱啊、太危险了！”

恶魔没有理会他的抗议，而是用利齿轻触他的耳垂，“这是我在强奸你，懂吗？还是说，你不管和谁做都觉得是在做爱？”他松开了嘴，青年的耳垂被磨得发红。

不、当然不是，鸿上困惑又委屈地摇头，不过是一时本能地选了这个词，竟然让这个恶魔更加生气，他干脆闭嘴免得自己说出其他的话惹怒这位阴晴不定的恶魔。游作看他委屈的样子又有点心软了，便抱着他慢慢地插着，然后低头吻了一下他的眼睑顺便又舔了一下他发颤的睫毛，是泪水的咸味。满月从云层后出来了，无色的月光洒在二人身上。

“鸿上…不、叫你revolver更合适吧？”恶魔低声说道。

神父慌乱地睁开眼，又被恶魔舔了一口眼球，“啊、你怎么会——”

绝对、不可以把真名告诉邪魔。

“是你自己说出来的，虽然你记不得，但是你曾经亲口告诉我，把这个名字交付我，作为我们重逢的信物。”绿宝石一样的眼睛注视着他，不知道是否真实的话语，与下半身的快乐交合在一起，连恶魔吹出的气息都在蛊惑着他。

该如何是好，他知道了我的真名。这是鸿上在失去意识前的最后一个想法。而后是很多不连续的光怪陆离的梦，直至他逐渐在卧室里苏醒过来。

刚醒来他还没有意识到自己的双腿被打开架在恶魔肩膀上，下身绵密的快感也没有让他完全清醒，游作十分有耐心地等待他彻底醒来并露出困惑的神情，“你怎么还在这…”神父试图移开自己的下半身，但是很快又像是被什么戳到了一样惊呼了一声瘫软下去，“！这是什么…?”

“帮你排解一下体内混乱的魔力流，懂吗？你和太多魔物做了，所以身体里被注入的那些魔力已经即将超过你的承载范围了，你记不得以前和我在一起的事情也是因为你的记忆被大量的魔力流损坏了。不过别担心，你看，我帮助你的身体完成进化了，你会逐渐想起我。”恶魔拉着他的手去摸下体，鸿上难以置信地，摸到了位于阴茎下方那个多出来的东西，是雌穴。恶魔的尾巴在那里进进出出，穴口往外都是滑溜溜的液体。

“这不是进化啊！”revolver搜刮着脑海中零碎的驱魔知识，总算捞到一星半点，“是被恶魔占有之后的恶堕化啊…我现在岂不是和魅魔差不多了！”

恶魔还想反驳他，但是神父已经一手捂着脸，一手用两指撑开了穴口，双腿勾紧游作，“待会再和你谈这件事…现在，可不可以先操一下我，”从指缝中露出他的金瞳，“我饿了。”

啊啊，的确和魅魔一样，只不过多了一个吸收魔力的肉穴而已，怎么就好像是换了物种。游作拔出之前插入他后穴的阴茎，然后拉开他暗粉色的阴唇慢慢捅进去。泛着水光的唇柔软可爱，比起教科书里描绘的还要更加可爱，那个被掰开的小嘴一下一下地在吃进游作的生殖器，直至阴囊顶在那两片薄薄的肉唇外面。完全插入了，先前插进去的尾巴也挤挤挨挨地在里面顶着子宫口。游作试着活动了一下尾巴尖，revolver立刻被刺激得拱起腰来，“在动的、不要…呃啊、哈、出、出去……”

尾巴还有点留恋这个湿软的美妙之处，但是游作还是犹豫着把尾巴从他的阴道退出，转而插入空出来的后穴。游作抱着revolver的大腿开始抽插，虽然尾巴从前面的穴退出去了，但是游作仍然可以变换着角度用阳具去顶弄青年敏感的子宫口。这个初尝雌穴快感的人很快招架不住了，自己把腿打得更开又扭腰用雌穴去吃游作的阴茎，没几下子便一收一缩地高潮了，更多透明的液体从那个穴口被阳具带出来，下半身随着抽插发出淫荡的水声。

高潮之中的身体更加敏感，游作是双穴都乱操着，又俯下身去吮吸他的奶头。各方面都被刺激所带来的快感让青年哭泣着射精，这身体也淫乱得很，本来今晚早些时候已经被狼人操得射不出东西了，结果现在一爽到又忍不住去了。他哭唧唧地去揉自己被冷落的另一边奶头，游作看得好笑也赶紧去舔咬他另一边乳头，revolver满意地搂着他好让自己两个奶头都被照顾到，游作轮流照顾这对逐渐肿大起来的奶头，心想说不定今晚努力一下明早可以喝到新鲜的奶，用舌头和牙齿把玩了好一会才放开它们。

游作直起身子继续活塞运动，revolver便乖乖玩弄自己的奶头，时不时那眼睛瞥他两下，又断断续续地发出魅惑的赞叹。这青年的声线发出的骚叫也很美妙，和游作在观摩人类交配录像资料所听到的完全不懂，神父的声音一点一点地，把他欲望都勾起来，游作几乎要控制不住自己的身体了，想要变回完全的恶魔形态，想要彻底地占有他，在他的穴内也签上自己的大名……

但是游作没有失控，毕竟是恶魔当中的优等生，在心爱之人面前多多少少还是有自控力的。他凭着刚才的记忆去用龟头触碰深处的小嘴，和刚才连续不断的玩弄不同，现在这根阳具在穴里九浅一深地试探着，有一下没一下地撞着子宫口，后穴的尾巴却恶作剧一般地刻意戳在他前列腺附近。Revolver被刺激着流出更多水，雌穴流出的水刚好被后穴吃进去，两个穴都愈发湿软，逐渐硬起来的阴茎倒是什么都流不出，可怜兮兮地立在那里。

神父被干得神志不清，新奇的双重快感让他完全忘记自己的处境，愈发不管不顾地请求游作再插得深一些，“唔，里面的小洞洞、也想…哈啊、吃恶魔先生的鸡巴……”

恶魔便把自己的尾巴朝着肠道深处顶去，但是鸿上仍是没有满意，“不是这个穴，是雌穴…啊、是子宫……”他说到最后声音便小了，眼巴巴地看着游作来喂他。游作吊着他的胃口故意不深入，龟头浅浅地徘徊在雌唇附近，倒是尾巴不断向深处顶着。神父看他不愿意深入就自己抬起腰来动着，但是角度不对捅不到子宫口，力气也不够动两下便没力气了。他只好半撑着身子去哀求恶魔，“啊、拜托了，恶魔先生，请认真操我……怎样都好，请来操我…”金色的眼睛含满爱欲倒映着恶魔的轮廓，雌兽的穴口一收一缩地等着阴茎插弄。

“那，说出我的名字，作为奖励我会喂饱你的。”恶魔告诉他

青年露出了困惑的神情，他用双腿勾着恶魔，下半身偷偷小幅度地摩擦茎身，酥酥麻麻的快感在大脑里炸开，说来也奇怪，明明脑海里想不起任何事情，没有什么理智尚且余存，但这时候却能够在大量的快乐中本能地想起陌生而又熟悉的词，他凭着直觉说出那些完全陌生的音节，“游……作…藤木游作？……playmaker？”

恶魔愣了数秒钟，然后抱着他陷入棉被当中，性器自然而然地嵌入深处，“revolver……”被唤出本名的年轻恶魔满足地呼唤对方的名字，随着深吻将自己的阳具不断顶入。得到奖励了快感的神父爽得忘乎所以，深处的小嘴紧紧吸着恶魔的龟头，穴肉像榨取精液那样不断收缩，手和脚都缠着游作，防止这个不专心的恶魔又把阴茎退出。

游作知道他虽然还没有想起那些事情但是多少记起了自己的名字，便不再生气，像是讨好他一样，将自己的性器在肉穴里深深浅浅地插着。青年爽得呼吸都乱了，雌穴被顶得汁水连连，脸上也一副意乱情迷的表情，但是手脚丝毫没有放松地勾着游作。阴茎开始漏出些许前列腺液，他这时候却舒服得没有注意到自己身体里面好像有什么要出来了，只顾着一个劲地说着下流的胡言乱语。

二穴同时被奸淫可能对刚刚恶堕的人类来说刺激太大了，呻吟依然乱七八糟的，但是这漂亮的青年神父却不自禁地翻起白眼，嘴也张开了。游作去搅弄他的舌头，在湿漉漉的吻中加快下半身的速度，鸿上几乎没有意识到自己在被亲吻，下半身的双重快感太激烈了，他被搞得晕乎乎又有点缺氧，爽得要命，最后高潮中放松下来的子宫口被游作直接顶入的时候便一下子翻着眼潮吹了，阴茎和雌穴都一起喷出水来。一时间穴内更加湿热，收缩频率也更高，在这般极致的肉穴里，游作勃起的龟头不方便拔出子宫口，便顶着revolver的子宫内壁射精。而被中出的人已经失去意识了，任凭大量精液注入自己的腹内，面色也更加红润。

恶堕化的人类是可以通过性交去彻底吸收魔物的力量，revolver迷糊间感觉自己身体的异常愈发明显，倒不是说不适，他逐渐回过神来便意识到自己的欲望还没有消退。

游作将疲软的阴茎从他的子宫口拔出，一些精液也被带出来，他立刻闻到空气里漫开来的，恶魔充满活力的精子的气息。啊，虽然这么说真的很淫荡，但是，但是，他睁开眼，撑着身子坐起来，在恶魔诧异的目光中俯下身含住那个在他体内辛苦耕耘的大肉棒，然后含糊不清地说到，

“请再和我做一次吧，拜托了，游作君。”

月光下，这个光裸着身体的男人头发逐渐变红，头上也生出一副细细的角来，尾椎末端长出恶魔般的尾巴，这样便是逐渐完成了恶堕化。

他将不再是人类。

 

 

 

 

满月隐去踪迹，天光逐渐大亮，但是床上的两人仍然抱在一起交合，初次尝试用雌穴接纳精液的神父还没有疲惫，尽管阴茎射不出什么了，但是雌穴却仍然饥渴。伴随着情热渐渐被缓解，那些尘封的记忆他也逐渐想起来了。只不过将面前这张脸与记忆中那个一脸幼稚的男孩重叠，多多少少还是有点羞耻，更加害羞的莫过于自己乱交的事被男朋友得知，还让对方来善后……

“抱歉……”他在游作的怀里道歉，这样说太苍白，但是详细地道歉只会带来更多的尴尬。游作没什么生气的表情，轻抚着对方新长出了的细角，又吻他的额头，“没关系的,我原谅你，”

“但是作为你做错事的代价，我要带你离开这里……今后，你只能够和我一人做爱。”

听到这样的话，revolver微笑起来，露出小小的尖长的犬齿，“那就说好了，我也不会允许别人碰你。”

 

 

 

END


End file.
